My dear sister
by JudyOswald
Summary: Cette fiction raconte comment la soeur de Thorin s'est retrouvée au milieu d'une aventure en compagnie de 13 nains, d'un hobbit et d'un magicien. Parce qu'être la seule gente féminine dans un tel groupe n'est pas de tout repos.
1. Il était une fois

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

Je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfiction. Ayant revu la saga en version longue et en VO ça m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire une fanfiction sur le Hobbit. Je suis en train de récupérer dans un dossier Excel tous les informations que je peux pour éviter de ne pas me perdre.

Je ferais de mon mieux pour me rapprocher le plus possible des caractères des personnages que l'on voit dans le film parce que je n'ai pas lu les livres encore.

L'OC dans cette fiction sera parfois au second et au premier rang pour faire avancer l'histoire mais comme je n'aime pas spécialement avoir un perso à moi devenir un rôle principal je ferais en sorte de continuer ainsi et comme je fais souvent.

J'aimerais dire également que les béta-lecteurs sont les bienvenus ainsi que les critiques DETAILLES et pas en guest pour que je puisse vous répondre sauf si vous n'assumez pas vos reviews (j'ai eu le cas déjà)

C'est ma première fiction dans le domaine alors soyez indulgents ^^

Mais ce premier chapitre me permet justement de voir s'il est bien et si je vais dans la bonne direction.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite en revanche ;) mais sûrement avant Noël

 **Disclamers**

L'univers de Tolkien et de Peter Jackson ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il n'y a que l'histoire de mon personnage qui vient de moi.

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Il était une fois**

Erebor, royaume des nains et ville fortifiée à l'intérieur de la montagne solitaire ou moi, princesse de cet endroit doit me rendre visite à Dale, village aux portes de cette cité. J'étais parée de mes plus beaux vêtements royaux pour y faire ma visite quotidienne.

J'étais chargée de m'assurer que les villageois ne manquaient de rien et parfois ils me faisaient part de leurs tracas ou des propositions que je devais faire passer au roi Thror, mon grand-père. Toutefois, je n'étais pas seule enfant dans cette famille de nains. Mon frère Thorin et héritier du trône était nommé chef de la garde royale et devait s'assurer de la sécurité du peuple royal ou de Dale. Un second frère et une sœur, Frerin et Dis.

Et encore une fois, ce dernier m'avait assigné les meilleurs soldats pour une protection maximale. J'aurais tout de même préféré qu'il vienne me le dire de lui-même, mais comme à son habitude, il était toujours occupé et ne venait jamais me souhaiter un quelconque « Bon courage sœurette » parce que monsieur était trop fier de lui et que le moindre compliment le rendait aigri.

Cependant, je me suis souvent demandé si ses occupations n'étaient pas principalement causées par notre père, car ces derniers temps nous avions des difficultés à le reconnaitre. Il se refermait dans les coffres du royaume et y passait la journée, parfois sans même nous dire un mot. J'ai souvent regretté le jour ou un minier trouva cette pierre, car mon frère et moi avions compris que ça pouvait y jouer.

Certaines personnes vivant avec nous à Erebor disaient même qu'elle était maudite.

À partir du jour où nous l'avions obtenu, Thror demandait sans remords à ce que tous les royaumes et même les elfes se plient à lui et lui donne allégeance. Un elfe osa refuser et nous en payâmes le prix fort, mais nous réussîmes à nous relever.

Ce qui me frustrait le plus, c'était de voir ma relation avec mon grand-père s'éteindre à petit feu, nous qui étions si proches à l'époque et ces dernières années, je dus me débrouiller toute seule puisque notre grand-père était incapable d'avoir un jugement rationnel et ce malgré l'aide de Thrain, notre père, trop occupé à son tour par ses propres problèmes.

J'allais encore une fois aujourd'hui y faire face bien que j'espérais encore voir la silhouette au loin de mon frère débarquer pour m'encourager dans cette visite. C'est après avoir poussé un long soupire que je détournais mon regard vers le soldat le plus proche.

\- Allons-y ! lança-t-elle. Dale nous attend !

Il acquiesça et le garde ordonna aux portiers d'ouvrir.

Nous sortîmes et je découvris que par chance, le temps était avec nous. Il était radieux et le ciel était dépourvu de nuage. J'aimais cette sensation de sentir le soleil se poser sur ma peau et réchauffait mon visage. Je fermai les yeux un instant pour graver dans ma mémoire cette sensation et les ouvrit pour guider mon poney en direction de Dale.

...

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, nous descendîmes de nos poneys et les attachèrent à une étable qui signait l'entrée de la ville puis nous commençâmes notre visite.

Certains demandaient une aide médicale, d'autres de payer moins d'impôts, ou tout simplement étaient contents de me voir, car depuis longtemps, en dehors de ma mère qui s'en occupait avant de mourir, personne d'autre n'avait repris les rênes, et Thorin était plus un nain d'action.

De plus, de me voir m'en occuper à merveille, augmentait la cote de popularité de ma lignée. Beaucoup également me demandaient comment allait Thorin, ce dernier étant le plus apprécié de ma fratrie masculine.

Sur leurs passages, des marchands m'offraient aussi des produits frais que je ramenais au royaume pour les cuisiniers.

Je n'étais pourtant pas un modèle, loin de là, mais de voir chaque fois leurs sourires, cette joie qui se transmettait illuminait mon cœur et me faisait oublier les sombres moments passés dans Erebor.

Arrivée en haut de la cité je commençai enfin ma visite dans les maisons. Je fus tombée sur une famille dont leur enfant était gravement malade. La médecine ne pouvait rien faire et me demandaient bénédiction pour leur progéniture et leur famille que j'acceptai. Ils me remercièrent en indiquant que ça les soulageait.

Ils allaient me proposer de boire quelque chose, mais je refusai gentiment et c'est à ce moment-là qu'un énorme bruit vibra dans le village. Un bruit qui n'annonçait rien de bon, car le regard nous venions de nous échanger tous les trois confirmait que ce bruit n'était pas normal. C'est alors qu'un autre retentit. Il était plus près et plus fort. Il ressemblait plus à un grognement ce second.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement et un soldat apparut.

\- Madame, nous devrions y aller ! suggéra-t-il, tendu.

Je levai un sourcil, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passait pour que le soldat m'arrête en pleine visite. Je m'excusai de devoir les quitter si promptement et sorti.

En observant la situation, je pouvais voir que les villageois s'étaient arrêtés brusquement de vivre et leurs têtes étaient tournées vers le ciel bien qu'il n'y avait rien.

Puis un troisième grognement se fit entendre et là… des flammes jaillirent au dessus de nos têtes et une silhouette immense et ailée apparut dans le ciel faisant de l'ombre au dessous de lui.

\- Un dragon, hurla un vieux nain venant de s'en rendre compte.

Un dragon ? Mais il n'en a pas eu depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je pensais cette lignée éteinte ou très loin de nos terres. Des histoires que l'on me contait plus jeune devenaient vraies et en donnait une vision bien différente.

Un autre grondement suivi de flammes envahirent Dale et les villageois n'eurent pas le choix que de courir et de trouver refuge.

Après avoir constaté qu'un dragon semait la terreur, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que la terreur s'était emparée de la ville.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sortir de mes pensées et tourna mon visage vers la personne. Ce n'était que le soldat.

\- Princesse nous devons vous ramener au royaume au plus vite !

\- Mais que pouvons-nous faire pour tous ses gens ?

\- Prier pour eux !

Je n'avais pas le choix que de laisser ce pauvre peuple aux flammes de ce dragon. Nous nous mîmes en route.

Thorin, Thrain et le roi quant à eux furent rapidement mis au courant de la situation, car des gardes qui surveillaient en hauteur le chemin menant au palais avaient vu le dragon arriver. Ils se préparaient à attaquer.

\- Archers, tirez, hurla Thorin pendant que Dale brûlait sous leurs yeux.

Les flèches touchèrent le dragon volant, mais retombèrent aussitôt sur le sol.

\- Armez… tirez ! continua Thorin.

Second échec. Sa peau était intouchable avec de simples flèches. Le dragon se dirigea vers eux et fonça tête baissée en ouvrant la gueule. Une immense poussée de flammes sortit de sa gueule pour atterrir sur les nains. Thorin protégea son père en le cachant derrière un mur. Le dragon cracha une nouvelle vague de chaleur sur le visage le temps de faire demi-tour et de reprendre la direction du château. Mais Thror sentait que le dragon venait chercher quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Les dragons étaient avides de joyaux et d'or. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son petit-fils pour aller chercher l'Arkenstone qui trônait fièrement au-dessus du siège royal.

Pendant ce temps, Thorin ordonna à son équipe d'aller consolider la porte et de se battre contre ce monstre cracheur de feu, mais il était bien trop tard quand il y arriva, il l'avait déjà défoncé et brula sur le coup de nombreux soldats. Le petit fils du roi n'avait pas le choix de faire sortir son père d'Erebor alors qu'il était en train de se faire conquérir par cette chose.

…

J'étais quant à moi en train de regagner l'entrée du palais, mais ce ne fut pas sans perte. Je venais de perdre les deux soldats et les poneys. Tous avaient brûlé en chemin, j'étais la seule rescapée et je me demandais encore comment je faisais pour m'en sortir malgré la tétanie qui me gagnait.

Ce n'est qu'en me trouvant à quelques mètres des grandes portes que je me rendis compte que les dégâts étaient bien plus importants que prévu. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir qu'Erebor était aussi attaqué. Ceux qui logeaient dans les quartiers d'Erebor prenaient la fuite, la paix qui existait ici avait totalement disparu. Il n'y avait que la peur qui se lisait sur leurs visages.

Devant ce cauchemar, des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et je trouvai ma seule motivation pour continuer : ma famille !

Chaque fois que je passais devant un nain je demandais s'ils n'avaient pas vu mon frère où ne serait-ce que le roi, mais personne ne répondit, trop occupé à sauver sa propre peau. J'avais beau l'appeler, je n'avais aucune réponse.

Ce n'est finalement qu'après plusieurs essaient infructueux que la voix de Thorin résonna dans les brouhahas que faisait le dragon.

\- Nimue ! répéta-t-il encore comme si je ne l'avais pas encore entendu.

Je courus vers lui heureuse de les voir tous en vie, mais se fut également le début de plusieurs et longues traversées cauchemardesques.


	2. Le chemin rose !

**Chapitre 2 : Le chemin rose !**

Cauchemardesques étaient nos traversées vous ais-je dis ? Oui, oui, parce qu'elles m'ont pendant longtemps laissées un goût amer dans la bouche. Nous perdîmes beaucoup de notre peuple, une centaine, tout au plus à cause de maladies rares et incurables étant donné que nous ne pouvions pas tous les sauver.

Au bout de quelques mois, je finis par abandonner l'idée de compter depuis combien de jour nous marchions, je finissais par en perdre la boule et à en rêver lorsque nous nous endormions pour récupérer un peu de force. Imaginez un peu, vous dormez, et vous entendez votre propre voix dire « 5 jours… 6 jours… 7 jours… », et lorsque vous voyez que vous dépasser le mois, et que vous passez ensuite aux autres mois, là, vous vous dites qu'il est peut-être temps de stopper.

Notre père trouva la seule solution : aller aux Collines de Fer y trouver refuge. Ces collines de Fer étaient situées au Nord-est du Rhovanion, à l'Est de la montagne solitaire ou nous vivions avant qu'elle ne se fasse conquérir par ce fichu dragon. Je suppose que mon père n'avait pas d'autres choix que de nous amener là-bas. Et par Dieu sait quel miracle, le roi Nain Ier nous accueilli à bras ouverts. Ce jour-là fut un renouveau. Finis les années d'errances !

Bien sûr, si nous devions rester là-bas, il fallait suivre les règles. Nous eûmes beaucoup de chances puisque le roi resta clément et ne nous destitua pas entièrement de nos rôles que nous tenions à Erebor. Mon père était devenu le second du moi, mon frère et mon père Thrain étaient les chefs de son armée, quant à moi, je continuais de faire mes petites visites, seulement là, un travail s'ajouta en plus. Je devais mener à bien le rapport entre les elfes et nous, dans le cas d'une potentielle aide dans une future bataille.

Tout semblait reprendre normalement mais j'étais loin du compte à ce moment-là, puisque mon grand-père devint peu à peu fou dès qu'il reçu l'anneau de pouvoir en héritage. Toutefois, je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à quitter famille et peuple pour partir vers la Moria avec son serviteur Nar pour tenter de reprendre la cité aux mains, laissant ainsi l'anneau à Thrain, notre père.

C'est lorsque Nar revint au palais que nous sûmes que Thror fût tué par un orque pâle, appelé Azog, le profanateur. Ce dernier borné, ne voulant.

Evidemment, la réponse de notre peuple ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps, une fois la nouvelle tombée. Un goût amer de vengeance s'empara alors des Collines de Fer. La guerre des nains contre les orques était déclarée.

Je peux vous dire, qu'à ce moment-là, je ne savais plus du tout sur quel pied danser… Mon père était mort, une guerre se préparait… et ma famille de notre côté qui faisait des siennes. Durant ses trois années de préparations, Dis - notre plus jeune sœur - donna naissance à deux incroyables neveux : Fili et Kili. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas assez de force pour continuer à vivre. Voilà pourquoi je ne vous en avais pas parlé plus tôt, ce souvenir encore bien trop présent dans ma mémoire.

Nous étions incapable de pouvoir nous occuper de ses deux enfants, nous fûmes obligés de demander à des servantes de les garder. (Alors pardonnez-moi si je ne vous donne pas trop de détails sur ce sujet). J'ai difficilement tenté d'oublier ces passages, parfois sans succès. Je fus la plus touchée, étant donné que j'étais celle qui restait le plus au palais. Que pouvais-je bien faire d'autres à ce moment-là ?

Lorsque les nains fussent prêts et qu'ils rassemblèrent un maximum de guerriers : Dain, Nain, Thrain et Thorin s'engagèrent durant six années dans cette bataille. Cette bataille fût appelée « Azanulbizar ».

Six années d'angoisse, à espérer revoir ne serait-ce qu'un membre de ma famille retourner aux Collines de Fer car pendant leur bataille, Nain me légua son royaume, afin d'en assurer sa protection. Je n'étais franchement pas prête et ce même si le roi me faisait confiance.

Mes espoirs s'atténuèrent chaque fois qu'un de ces corbeaux noirs de malheur m'apprenaient la disparition d'un membre de ma famille. C'est ainsi que je sus que Thrain était porté disparu. D'après les rumeurs, il ne pût terminer la croisade et se perdit dans une forêt. Frerin était mort lors du combat. Thorin se cachait dans les montagnes bleues et Dain était le seul à revenir au royaume puisque Nain fût tué durant la bataille. Comment se remettre après toutes ces disparitions ? J'étais seule avec Dain. Son soutien était-là, mais cela ne changeait pas la tristesse que j'éprouvais.

Notre histoire changea quelques années après lorsque je reçus la visite surprise d'un vieil ami de la famille. J'étais dans mes appartements en train de ranger des affaires avec ma servante, Galar. Un nain avec son armure et sa hache dans la main vint frapper à la porte et entra.

\- Madame, désolé de vous déranger, mais vous avez de la visite, m'annonçait-il.

\- Ca fait longtemps que je ne reçois plus, répliquais-je.

Les seuls qui pouvaient encore avoir la chance de me rendre visite, n'était qu'autre que mes neveux. Je mis du temps à réaliser qu'il ne me restait plus qu'eux dans la vie après tant de disparitions et de morts en si peu de temps.

\- Ce que je lui ai aussitôt répondu mais cet étranger a insisté. Il n'a rien voulu savoir.

\- Lain, la prochaine fois soyez plus persistant et convainquant, ça éviterait ce genre de problème !

\- J'ai fais de mon mieux madame. Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Comment est-il physiquement ?

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et se mit à réfléchir.

\- Vieux, grand, je crois bien que c'est un homme. De longs cheveux et une barbe grise. Une robe lui allant jusqu'aux chevilles. Un chapeau et un bâton le maintenant se trouve dans sa main, répondit-il en reportant son attention sur moi.

 _« Un bâton, un chapeau. »_

Ca faisait sacrément longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu description pareille. Mon regard s'illumina et se posa sur le garde.

\- Amenez-moi à lui, dis-je, acceptant finalement sa venue.

\- Madame, m'interrompis soudainement Galar. Que faisons-nous de vos affaires ?

\- Laissons, nous reprendrons plus tard. En attendant, demandez aux cuisiniers de nous préparer une petite collation et de quoi nous hydrater le gosier.

\- Très bien !

\- Mais vous disiez que vous ne souhaitiez plus recevoir…, fis remarquer Lain.

\- Je suis simplement curieuse de savoir ce que cet étranger veut nous dire ! Allons-y.

Lain m'accompagna le voir. Il nous attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Sa description était parfaite, mais visiblement, le nain semblait ne pas savoir qu'il avait annoncé l'arrivée de Gandalf le gris. Peut-être ne connaissait-il pas l'histoire de ce magicien ?

Je m'approchai vers le vieil homme et m'inclina à mon tour avant de m'exclama :

\- Gandalf, je ne pensais plus vous revoir… Lain, vous pouvez nous laisser.

\- Bien, madame !

Il nous tira sa révérence et nous laissa tous les deux.

Le magicien et moi marchâmes en direction de la grande salle où nous allions y boire un verre. Le silence s'installa entre nous, ne laissant résonner que nos bruits de pas dans les couloirs froids et humides que nous traversions. Je finis par parler la première.

\- Alors Gandalf… A quand remonte votre dernière visite ?

\- A Erebor, me semble-t-il. Lorsque vous étiez encore là-bas.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée, il me semblait bien que le magicien au bâton n'était pas revenu nous voir depuis, seulement quelque chose m'échappait et me restait en travers de la gorge depuis un moment maintenant.

\- Oui, c'est bien cela, répondis-je en marquant une courte pause, avant de reprendre la conversation. Gandalf, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenus plus tôt ? Au moment où notre peuple avait besoin de vous et de soutien ?

Ma remarque semblait autant le toucher. Sa voix restait douce et sincère.

\- Je voulais venir princesse, mais on m'avait chargé d'une autre mission. Croyez-moi que si je le pouvais, je serais venu vous aider mais on m'a mit au courant bien trop tard de la situation.

\- Et que faisiez-vous de si important ?

\- Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est justement pour vous en parler.

Nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle. C'était une des plus grandes pièces du palais. Nous recevions à une époque beaucoup de personne lors des banquets et depuis, nous n'étions plus que deux à y manger. Le silence avait finit par remplacer les rires, le froid la chaleur de l'ambiance, et les lustres étaient la plupart du temps éteints. Nous n'en allumions seulement que lorsque nous prenions notre repas ici. Tout avait changé. Je ne faisais plus de visite à l'extérieur, je restais enfermée. Je ne rêvais plus. Beaucoup de choses en moi avaient changé. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même et ce même si Dain avait tenté plus d'une fois de m'aider, pourtant lui aussi bien occupé. Même la visite de mes neveux n'y changeait pas grand-chose. J'avais perdu espoirs, optimisme et motivation. Je ne faisais plus que quelques tâches d'intérieur pour ne pas perdre la tête.

\- Gandalf, puis-je vous proposer un peu de vin ? Un vin de chez nous.

\- S'il vous plait, oui.

J'appelais le cuisinier. Les cuisines étaient derrière une grande porte, tandis que la seconde nous y faisait entrer. Je lui demandai de nous apporter deux coupes remplis. Nous nous installâmes ensuite l'un en face de l'autre.

\- Alors… Gandalf… Je vous écoute. Votre mission… En quoi elle consistait ?

\- J'ai pu retrouver la trace de votre frère, Thorin.

Ma curiosité venait de monter d'un cran.

\- Et donc ?

\- Il est toujours aux Montagnes Bleues, mais il est plus déterminé que jamais de reprendre Erebor. Ses années de solitude lui ont permis de se ressaisir.

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive lorsque le magicien m'annonça cette nouvelle. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de mon frère ? A-t-il oublié certains détails ?

\- Thorin est complètement fou ! soupirais-je. Ne se souvient-il pas qu'Erebor est entre les mains de ce maudit Smaug ? Qu'il a déjà détruit assez de choses comme ça ? Pourquoi ne revient-il pas ici, pour s'occuper du peu de sa famille qu'il lui reste ?

\- Parce que les Collines de Fer ne sont pas votre maison, Erebor est la vôtre et il est déterminé pour la reprendre avec le maximum de nains désirant récupérer leurs droits.

\- Il se jette lui-même dans la gueule du loup Gandalf. Le temps où nous pouvions encore prétendre au trône d'Erebor était bel et bien terminé.

Un serveur nain arriva avec les deux coupes remplies dans ses mains. Il nous les posa et nous bûmes quelques gorgées avant de reprendre la conversation qui commençait à agacer légèrement le vieil homme.

\- Depuis quand la princesse Nimue est devenue si pessimiste et dénuée de détermination ?

Cette phrase me fit grimacer. Comment osait-il me demander la raison ? Je me levai et me dirigea vers une fenêtre de la grande salle, donnant sur une colline verdoyante le printemps était là. Je bus une un instant mon verre et répliqua :

\- Gandalf… vous avez déjà la réponse ! Pourquoi allez-vous le demander ?

\- Parce que je veux retrouver la princesse Nimue qui assume son passé, son présent et son avenir.

\- Vous perdez votre temps dans ce cas. Elle n'existe plus !

\- Alors peut-être que ceci vous rappellera quelque chose ?

Je me retournais et un pendentif runique en or forgé pendait dans le vide, tenu par les doigts ridés du magicien. Des larmes me montaient aux yeux.

\- Je l'avais perdu Gandalf, où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- C'est votre frère qui l'a retrouvé dans le palais.

\- Je pensais l'avoir complètement perdu en tombant de mon cou.

\- Il l'a retrouvé juste avant de partir en guerre, expliqua-t-il. Votre frère va avoir besoin de vous Nimue.

Mon regard s'assombrit. Un vieux souvenir remonta dans ma mémoire.

\- Vous oubliez quelque chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Mon frère ne me laissera jamais partir d'ici. Par le passé, il n'acceptait pas que je parte toute seule en visite à Dale ou ici. Alors pourquoi me laisserait-il m'en aller maintenant ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il a changé d'avis !

\- Thorin ? D'accord ? Parlons-nous vraiment de la même personne ? Je vois très mal mon frère changer en quelques années.

\- Ne vous en faites pas princesse…

Je lui tournais à nouveau le dos pour regarder la colline bouchant l'horizon. Mes doigts serraient ma coupe. J'étais pourtant au fond de moi persuadée que Gandalf ne disait pas toute la vérité.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en fais… justement !

\- La princesse Nimue que je connais serait partie à l'aventure sans rien dire, aidant sa famille à reconquérir son royaume. En prenant des risques. Je suis extrêmement déçu de voir ce que cette jeune naine est devenue.

Le ton qu'avait pris Gandalf et ses mots me blessaient.

\- Restez-là à vous morfondre sur votre sort. C'est en restant têtu que vous finirez par tout perdre, princesse, ajouta-t-il en se levant et laissant tomber

J'entendis les pas du vieil homme au chapeau retentir dans la pièce sans vie et je me retournai à nouveau vers lui.

\- Où allez-vous Gandalf ?

\- J'ai une mission à accomplir princesse, et je dois aller rencontrer des personnes qui eux accepteront de se joindre à votre frère !

\- Je ne vous montre donc pas la sortie… dans ce cas.

Devant ma réaction, le magicien était surpris. Il s'attendait visiblement à ce que je le suive dans sa démarche. Il quitta la grande salle, me laissant seule avec ma propre réflexion.

oOo

Ma fourchette jouait dans mon assiette et avec la nourriture. Ma main la guidait pendant que mon autre main tenait ma tête. Mes yeux observaient le collier sur la table. Cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il était parti. Une heure, peut-être deux. Cette rencontre m'en avait coupé l'appétit et ne faisait que me torturer l'esprit. Il était facile pour Gandalf de revenir comme ça. Qui pouvait réellement me dire si ce n'était pas lui qui avait fourré cette idée dans la tête de mon frère ? Je sais bien que mon grand-père et mon père ont peu à peu sombré dans la folie, mais j'espérais que Thorin ne les suive pas à son tour et cette idée n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ayant assez de rester assise, je finis par me lever et commença à faire les cent pas. Je comptais à haute-voix chaque pas que je faisais, tentant d'oublier cette entrevue. Rien n'y faisait alors que j'arrivais à presque cinquante pas. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Peut-être avait-il raison ? Peut-être devais-je arrêter de penser que Thorin ne serait pas d'accord ? Après tout, ne suis-je pas une naine adulte ? Assez grande de prendre des risques ?

\- Oh et puis zut !

Un grognement s'échappa de ma bouche et je tapais du pied avant d'aller attraper le collier et de l'enfiler. Je me dirigeai ensuite dans mes appartements avant de me retrouver devant un placard. Je l'ouvris. Un arc bleu et des flèches vertes avec une pointe argentée sur chacune y étaient rangés. Je ne me souviens plus de la fois où je l'avais vu, utilisé ou même rangé. Je l'attrapai et une sensation étrange m'envahit, comme un frisson. Une nostalgie. Mon aitre main empoigna une flèche et la remonta afin de voir si la pointe était toujours coupante.

\- Aïe !

Une goutte de sang se montra et je la léchai quelques secondes. Je l'essayai afin de voir si elle était encore en état et la corde semblait toujours se tendre. Je me postai devant le miroir pour m'observer. Je pointai une flèche et me mis en position. Quelque chose en moi se passa. Je ne saurais vous l'expliquer. Je reposai l'arme sur le lit en secouant négativement la tête.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas en faire une au moins une fois dans ma vie ?

Je continuais de parler à haute-voix puis m'examina encore une fois dans le miroir. Je voyais une naine adulte complètement perdue. Devenue folle à sa manière. Etait-ce vraiment ce que je voulais devenir ? Bien que ma petite barbe brune et bien taillée, mes yeux se portèrent sur le pendentif.

\- Zut, zut et zut !

Je m'éloignais du miroir et ouvrit la porte de mes appartements hurlant soudainement à pleins poumons.

\- Galar, Galar !

Je n'avais aucun réponse et commençait à préparer des affaires dans plusieurs sacs. Mon impatiente montait en voyant que ma servante ne venait pas.

\- Mais où est-elle bon sang ? râlais-je en me dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte. Galar ! Où es-tu ?

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle arriva, essoufflée. Sa barbe bougea en même temps que sa bouche.

\- Désolée madame, j'étais en train d'aider les cuisiniers, dit-elle en remarquant que quelque chose se passait. Vous allez quelque part madame ?

\- Oui ! Je risque de partir pour quelques jours.

\- Mais le roi n'est pas encore rentré.

\- Où est-il d'ailleurs ? lui répondis-je.

\- Je crois qu'il est à une réunion de clan.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre son retour Galar, sinon je risque de changer d'avis.

\- Savez-vous où vous allez au moins ?

Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Je n'avais pas pensé à cette option. Tant pis, je ne pouvais plus reculer de toute façon.

\- Oui, mentis-je. Faites préparer mon poney, Galar, s'il vous plait !

Elle s'exécuta sans me demander plus d'informations.

oOo

J'étais enfin prête. Je vérifiais que tout était bien fermé et cordelé. J'ajustais ensuite mes vêtements et mon arme dans le dos avant de monter sur mon poney. Je ne savais pas pour combien de jours j'allais partir ni ce qui allait m'arriver. J'y allais seule. Le seul espoir que j'avais c'était d'aller à destination, même si je ne savais pas où.

Je tournai mon regard vers Galar, inquiète.

\- Dois-je dire quelque chose au roi Dain ? Si jamais il me pose des questions ?

\- Dites-lui simplement que vous ne savez rien. Ca suffira ! Que je suis partie comme ça. Mais qu'il ne me cherche pas !

\- Je ferais de mon mieux. Faites-en sorte qu'on ne reçoit pas de corbeau, s'il vous plait.

J'affirmais d'un signe de tête et regarda les soldats gardant la porte.

\- Ouvrez s'il vous plait, ordonnais-je.

Ils ouvrirent lentement et dans un dernier regard vers ma servante, je me lançais dans l'aventure, le cœur rempli d'un nouvel espoir. J'espérais qu'il perdure jusqu'au bout du chemin.

oOo

Je me tenais devant trois chemins différents. Misère ! Lequel prendre ? Je regardais derrière-moi et apercevait au loin l'entrée du royaume de Dain. Les portes étaient fermées et je ne pouvais plus me permettre de rebrousser chemin sinon je passerais pour une éternelle indécise. Il était temps de faire changer les choses.

\- Au fait Gandalf… Vous n'auriez pas oublié un autre petit détail ? grognais-je en regardant le ciel.

Je posais mon regard sur l'environnement qui m'entourait. Dans tous les cas, parmi ces trois chemins, j'allais devoir entrer dans une forêt qui cachait les collines. J'attendis quelques minutes, et ne trouvant rien, je me mis à rouspéter contre moi-même.

Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment-là qu'un signe rose apparu sur un arbre suivi d'un chemin magique de la même couleur. Je ricanais nerveusement à cette apparition.

\- Elle est très drôle vôtre blague Gandalf. Vous savez que toutes les femmes n'aiment pas forcément le rose ? Le chemin ne pouvait-il pas être vert ? A la limite, vous m'auriez fait suivre des araignées j'aurais compris… mais rose !

Je parlais comme si Gandalf était à côté de moi ou pouvait m'entendre. Je grimaçai, me rendant-compte que personne n'était là. Le chemin était présent, je n'avais plus qu'à le suivre et me lancer, ce que je fus en essayant de laisser le passé de côté.

J'étais partie pour vivre mon aventure !

\- En route Jubilee…

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il est un peu plus long que l'autre. Il y aura sûrement d'autres chapitres de ce genre sur le passé de Nimue.

Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir le sortir avant la semaine prochaine. Suppression de mauvais fichiers (le chapitre commencé était inclus dedans), problème de PC qui a planté, du coup on m'a prêté un PC portable car sans PC je suis triste. Et pour le coup je ne l'aurais pas avant la fin du mois.

Du coup je suis contente de pouvoir enfin le publier. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'incohérence. Et que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Etant donné que je ne suis pas sur mon PC et que mon logiciel de correction n'est pas sur celui-ci, des fautes d'orthographes, d'incompréhensions, oublie de mots ont pu m'échapper, alors n'hésitez pas à le signaler. Et ce même si j'ai relu ou que mon amie ait pu me corriger quelques fautes.

Le prochain chapitre ne sera peut-être pas avant Noël. Surement par compte avant le nouvel an.

Grosse mention pour Suzy, qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans la correction de ce chapitre 3 également.


End file.
